


Lisbon.

by Ilovegrapes



Series: LA to Ibiza [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Smut, holiday in portugal, some mild kink in there too, sprinkled with a bit of fluff, the usual, this is like pretty smutty so this is ur warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: Dele and Eric spend some time alone together in Lisbon before pre-season. Things get friskyyy.This is part 2 of 'LA to Ibiza', this is basically just smut and it has very little plot.





	Lisbon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya lovely people!! Here is the smut I promised you all. As I said this does have very little plot so don't expect much it's basically just porn. But hey, we like that. I hope you enjoy beautiful people!!<3

They’d arrived separately. Dele had flown directly from LA to Lisbon where he’d met up with Eric. Eric hadn’t given him much information about the trip, but he honestly didn’t mind, he trusted the other man, all he wanted was to spend time with Eric, however cheesy that sounded. Eric had picked him up from the airport in a range rover, the windows had been tinted black but Eric opened the door when he’d seen Dele, resulting in Clay running out of the car to greet him. Dele smiled because of course Eric had brought Clay with him, it honestly had made Dele even more excited.

 

After a thirty minute drive, Eric had woken him up. They’d rolled up to the villa Eric had rented for them to stay in. It was  in the middle of nowhere but the surroundings where beautiful. Even though it was dark out Dele could see the beautiful scenery. The villa was looking over the beach, surrounded bushes and trees, it was absolutely breathtaking.

 

“It’s near where I grew up, It’s a bit outside the city and quite big for just the two of us but-” Eric started when they stepped inside.

 

“It’s perfect” Dele cut him off. He quickly leaned in for a kiss, feeling Eric’s body relax to the touch.  “It’s perfect” Dele mumbled against the other man’s lips.

 

 

He shifted on the bed quickly realizing the spot Eric had been occupying was empty. He heard pots and pans being moved around in the cupboard downstairs. Eric was up fixing breakfast, he always woke up early, insisting on making breakfast for them. Dele had thought it was Eric’s way to charm him in the early stages of their relationship. But every morning, when Dele was around at least, he’d wake up and make breakfast for them. 

 

As Dele went down the stairs he was met with the beautiful sight of Eric cooking. Eric had his back to him, the morning sun cascading on to his skin making his golden tan glow. Dele approached the other man, wrapping his arms around his waist. He felt Eric jump at his touch.

 

“Fuck you scared me, I didn’t hear you” Eric said leaning his head back slightly against him. Dele smiled and put his chin on Eric’s shoulder peeking over to sneak a glance at what the other man was cooking. His stomach rumbled as he saw the fluffy scrambled eggs in the pan.

 

“Morning” Dele whispered pressing a kiss between Eric’s shoulder blades. Eric put the pan aside and turned around so that he was facing Dele, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck.

 

“Morning Delboy” Eric said softly leaning in for a kiss. Dele wondered when they’d started to become so domestic. Waking up to the sound of Eric making breakfast and sharing good morning kisses had become almost a norm between them in the past month and Dele didn’t mind it.

 

“Morning Clay” Dele kneeled down scratching behind the dog's ears, making his tail wave in excitement.

 

They ate breakfast on the balcony whilst listening to Eric’s holiday playlist, which was surprisingly good. Clay laid between them, he’d found the perfect spot in the shade. The tune of Feels Like Summer by Childish Gambino playing in the background as they enjoyed the breakfast Eric had prepared for them. Laughing at Eric’s god awful attempt to try and sing along to the song. Their eyes locked as the music faded out.

 

“What” Eric said softly taking a sip of his coffee, a smile on his face.

 

“Nothing, just happy” Dele admitted and he was. It was cheesy he knew it but Eric made him really happy. The fact that the other man had gone out his way to organize the trip for them both, cancelling other plans just so they could have a few relaxing days in Lisbon. It made his heart swell just thinking about it. 

 

“C’mere” Eric said patting on his thighs. Without hesitation Dele went over and sat himself down on the other man’s lap. Legs on either side of Eric’s thighs. He felt Eric’s hands come up his back, leaving soothing scratches on the exposed skin. Dele rested his face on the other man’s chest. Dele started playing with the waistband of Eric’s shorts seeing the way his abs flexed when his fingers dipped in and out of the material. Eric’s hands traveled down Dele’s back grabbing his ass cheeks and massaging them, scooting Dele closer to him. 

 

“I could fuck you on this balcony right now” Eric said, his voice low and full of lust. 

 

“Do it then” Dele looked up, eyes flickering between Eric’s eyes and lips. Because  _ fuck _ , he loved it when Eric said stuff like that. He felt himself grow hard in his briefs at the thought.

 

“Or, I could make you wait” Eric said with a grin and Dele whined, he wanted it now.

 

“You’re so annoying” Dele said.

 

“I know”

 

“I’ll just get myself off then” Dele continued as his hand traveled down between them. His fingers where about to go into his shorts when Eric swatted his hand away.

 

“Uh uh. No you won’t” Eric said leaning in to press a kiss on Dele’s neck.

 

“Eriiic” Dele whined, his cock straining in his shorts as Eric’s mouth was against his neck, the kissing turning into sucking and biting. Dele moaned rolling his hips forward.

 

“Patience Delboy, Patience” Eric mumbled against his skin holding back his hips.

 

“Fuck me Eric. I know you want to” Dele whispered in his ear seductively, his hand snaking down between them and grabbing on to Eric’s hard on, palming him over the material. Eric however was having none of it and removed Dele’s hand.

 

“Chop Chop, we need to clean up” Eric bit his lower lip, smirking at Dele.  _ Fuck, he hated how good he looked. _

 

Dele let out a groan and stood up taking his glass and plate with him as he walked into the villa. Dele had his tricks, he knew how to get Eric going. He put his stuff in the dishwasher and leaned against the kitchen Island as he watched Eric cleaning up the stuff on the balcony.  Dele snaked his hand down his own shorts as he watched the other man move. He wasn’t wearing any underwear so he immediately felt his hard dick against his palm. He started tugging at his erection making it harder and harder.

 

Jerking off over facetime was good and all but not quite enough to have satisfied his needs. His body was craving Eric’s touch, he’d yearned for it. Ever since they’d started doing it, fooling around, fucking. Everything Eric did turned him on. Playing football, hot. Flipping steak on the barbeque, sexy. Even watching the other man clean up, made him feel things. 

 

Eric looked back at Dele, he was about to say something but quickly stopped in his tracks as he saw the scene in front of him. There was mischievous glint in Dele’s eyes challenging Eric to make a move. Dele’s eyes never leaving Eric’s as he slowly removed the shorts he was wearing, exposing his hard cock. Dele bit his lower lip as he started to slowly move his fist up and down his shaft. He was stood in the kitchen naked, cock in hand and he’d never felt more alive. 

 

Dele felt his cock twitch in his hand as Eric approached him. The effect the other man had on him was borderline embarrassing. Dele never knew how to control himself around him when they were alone,  _ especially  _ when he was horny. Which was pretty much a constant in their relationship. He wasn’t a sex pest or anything, it was mostly Eric’s fault for always looking  _ that _ good and turning him on. Dele moved his hand up and down his own shaft stroking his cock making it fully hard. He made sure to never break eye contact as he backed himself against the fridge, or freezer he wasn’t quite sure, the cold metal against his back quite refreshing.

 

Eric moved closer and closer until they were standing only millimeters apart. Eric’s eyes were on him, his gaze flickering between Dele’s lips, eyes and cock. Dele could clearly see Eric’s erection through his shorts, it was creating a tent and Dele could feel it poking him as Eric closed the gap between them. Their lips fit perfectly together and moved in routine, the pace exhilarating and desperate. They hadn’t seen each other in over two weeks, Dele had longed for this moment ever since they’d said their goodbye’s in Portugal. He’d touched himself to the thought of Eric every night and he wasn’t even ashamed to admit that.

 

“You couldn’t wait could you?” Eric said with a smile between kisses. Dele shook his head. 

 

“You make me so hard Dier” he said a little bit too breathy in between kisses. Hand still working up and down his own shaft. 

 

“Touch me” Dele whispered. Eric couldn’t resist it, not when Dele said it like that. Eric’s hand traveled down to where Dele’s hand was moving. He grabbed a hold of Dele’s cock, the touch making Dele’s breath hitch. He slowly started stroking his fist up and down Dele’s shaft. Eric’s big fist working every inch of him. Dele grabbed on to the back of Eric’s neck, catching Eric’s lips again. Moaning desperately each time his hand twist and turned. _ God, he had missed Eric. _

 

“Look at you Del” Eric said. Dele rested his head back against the fridge letting Eric work his fist around him. The obscene sounds filling the kitchen.

 

”Begging for me to touch you, begging for me to fuck you” Eric continued whilst sliding his thumb over his slit, pre-come already glazing the head making him sticky and wet. Dele whimpered at the contact and at the way Eric’s voice sounded. Aroused and unbelievably turned on. Dele admired the fact that Eric still hadn’t touched himself. His dick clearly wanting attention. 

 

Eric’s leg came up between Dele’s legs, pushing him back against the fridge. His thick thigh pressing up on Dele’s balls. Dele gasped at the skin to skin contact, the pressure on his balls feeling incredible. If it wasn’t for the tight grip around his cock working him, Dele would have been humping Eric’s thigh by this point. However, instead he felt Eric roll his hips into his thigh. Eric’s clothed dick pressed up against his thigh and Dele felt every inch of him. His mind already longing for the moment that dick would slide into him. Dele’s hand’s grabbed on to each side of Eric’s face making the other man look at him. 

 

“Finger me” Dele moaned filthily. Spreading his legs further apart and shamelessly guiding Eric’s fingers down to his hole. Eric’s hips halted and he moved back a bit, watching Dele take control. He inserted one finger at the time. Dele pushed down against his fingers slowly, feeling them fill up his longing hole. Dele had a firm grip on Eric’s wrist not letting go, even though the other man had started working his fingers inside of him. Dele moaned as he felt the fingers slowly move in and out.

 

“Turn around” Eric said his voice assertive. Dele did as he was told, he laid his hands flat on to the cold surface bracing himself for Eric’s fingers. Dele pushed his ass out inviting Eric’s fingers again. Dele felt Eric behind him, his side pressing up against Dele’s side. Fingers ghosting over his hole again. Dele moved back against the fingers, his body craving them.

 

“Fuck you’re so hot- you’re so hot when your needy” Eric moaned into his ear. Two fingers sliding into his tight hole. Dele moaned as he felt them slide in and out.

 

“Yeah?” Dele responded breathlessly. 

 

“Mmhm, tell me what you want” Eric said his voice sending shivers down his whole body, the pace speeding up and the fingers sliding in and out quicker and quicker. 

 

“I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me hard” Dele whispered, impressed that his mind was able to string two sentences together.

 

“I’m going to milk you dry Dele” Eric moaned, and  _ fuck.  _ Dele’s cock instantly twitched at the words and his hole betraying him, squeezing around Eric’s fingers.

 

“Fuck, you can’t just say stuff like that” Dele whined. Eric smiled, his fingers still deep inside him, stretching him open. Eric free hand coming up and wrapping itself around Dele’s torso.

 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll forget what day it is.” Eric said his breath speeding up. Dele could hear it in Eric’s voice how aroused he was. “How does that sound?” Fingers moving in an agonisingly slow pace.

 

“That- that sound good” Dele moaned. _ Fuck that sounded really fucking good. _

 

“Yeah?” Eric said pushing a third finger deep inside him, Dele felt his hole body react as the fingers brushed his prostate. Sliding all three fingers in and out of his hole in a steady, yet agonising rhythm. The fingers making Dele feel full, it was an incredible feeling, a feeling he had missed.

 

“Fuck, yeah” Dele repeated rolling his hips to the rhythm.

 

“You love having your little tight hole stuffed” Eric continued. Dele had to hold on to the other man’s hand that was wrapped around him, not trusting his own knees to not give in. Dele nodded, because yes, yes he loved it so much. Eric knew that.

 

“I could probably shove my whole fist in there” Eric said, eyes dark. Pushing the fingers deep up against his spot, wiggling them around causing Dele let out incoherent moans. “You’d love that wouldn’t you?”

 

“Fuck Eric-” Dele said completely out of breath, his head falling back against Eric’s shoulder.

 

“How does that sound baby? Me fucking you with my fist, stuffing your tight hole” Eric continued his pace not slowing down, it was hard and fast and Dele could feel his orgasm build in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Stop fucking talking, I’m not gonna last long” Dele warned him, because he genuinely felt that if Eric continued, he would blow his load all over himself. Dele pushed himself back against the fingers, because fuck that did sound absolutely fucking fantastic. Filthy but fantastic. He hadn’t known that Eric had it in him, the dirty talking, the kinky stuff, until they’d started fooling around. If someone had asked Dele how Eric’s sex life was a year and a half ago before it all, Dele would have probably guessed it was as vanilla as it could get. But boy was he wrong, so wrong.

 

Eric’s fingers stopped moving all of the sudden and Dele felt like he was about to cry when he felt Eric’s fingers slide out of him. Leaving him empty and on the edge. His cock was incredibly hard and sensitive to the touch. His whole body was stimulated to the max.

 

“Don’t stop” He whined. 

 

“I’m taking you to the bed” Eric said turning him around lifting him up. Dele’s legs wrapped around the other man’s waist. He laid Dele down on the king sized bed, moving on top of him. Their lips meeting yet again in a desperate and horny kiss. Eric’s hand moved up and down the side of Dele’s body, in a soothing pace as he nuzzled his face in Dele’s neck. Biting down and sucking marks on his skin. Dele moaned, the bites shooting directly down to his throbbing cock. 

 

“Suck me off” Dele said.

 

“I make the rules” Eric whispered with a mischievous grin on his face, knowing how bossy Dele was. Dele let out a whine but didn’t protest any further, he wouldn’t admit it to Eric but he liked it when Eric took control in bed, even though he was pretty sure Eric already had him figured out on that front.  

 

“Wait for me”

 

“Where you going?”

 

“Don’t touch yourself” Eric whispered against his lips. His voice full of authority and yet so soft. Dele wanted to tell him to shut up and to just fuck him already but found himself unable to let the words out. Instead he obeyed the orders, hands on either side of the mattress. His cock curving up against his hip bone, the tip flushed pink and glistening. After what felt like ages he heard Eric come up the stairs again.

 

“the fuck took you so long” 

 

“I was gone for a minute Del” Eric said with a grin. He came into the room completely naked with his hands around his back. Dele’s eyes fixed on the other mans erection. His mouth salivating looking at the gorgeous cock. He was holding something in his hand, Dele could sense it.

 

“Remember the bet?” Eric said moving closer and closer to the bed. Dele had to think for a while before he remembered.

 

“The one you cheated on, yeah”

 

“The one you lost” Eric said smugly. Yeah, Dele did remember it, and to be fair to Eric he didn’t actually cheat. It was about who’d come the furthest in the uno tournament, out of the two of them. Dele had been drawn up against Serge and Chris, who were uno specialist meanwhile Eric had been drawn up against Jan and Ben. Dele had completely forgotten about the forfeit until now.

 

Eric held up item in his hand, for Dele to see. It was a silky black tie. Eric took a few steps towards the bed to where Dele was laying. He towered over him dangling the black silky material over Dele’s cock. He felt it jump at the contact, still incredibly sensitive to the touch. Dele would lie if he said the idea of being tied up didn’t get him excited.

 

Eric moved on to the bed positioning himself between Dele’s spread out legs. Dele’s breath hitched as he felt the other mans cock brush up against his own. Eric lifted Dele’s arms above his head, tying the silky tie around Dele’s wrists. He let his arms fall back against the pillow above his head, feeling his heartbeat speed up at the excitement. 

 

“That okay? It’s not too tight?” Eric said grazing his fingers over the material. Dele felt his cock twitch, the feeling of being exposed and giving his body over to Eric sent sparks around his body. 

 

“No, feels alright”

 

“Good” Eric said leaning down catching his lips, their tongues sliding together in desperation. Dele wrapped his legs around Eric’s hips, keeping his body close to his. He felt Eric’s length press up against his, the other man’s hips moving in a slow rhythm. Dele gasped at the friction, sending waves of pleasure to his cock. Dele started to move his hips up, to meet Eric’s movement but quickly got halted as a pair of big hands laid a firm grip on his hips pushing them back against the bed.

 

“Easy” Eric said, his mouth trailing down, leaving kisses on his jaw and neck. He moved lower and lower down his body, Dele felt his cock twitch as Eric got closer to where it rested on his him.  

 

“You’re so beautiful” Eric said a hunger in his eyes showing as they were fixed on his cock. His fingers brushing up and down the shaft in lightly, the touches barely there, making Dele squirm. 

 

Eric took the other boy in his mouth fully, wrapping his lips around Dele’s leaking cock. He started bobbing his head up and down his shaft, sucking down on every inch of him. All Dele wanted to do was to graze his fingers on Eric’s head, fingertips scratching the other man’s short hairs. He loved Eric’s short hair, it made him look hotter, sexier. It was a huge turn on for him. The first time he’d seen Eric with short hair was the first night he’d fantasized about him. He’d never told Eric about it, it was way before everything developed between them.

 

Dele’s hips started thrusting up, small movements meeting Eric’s bobbing. Eric let him this time, looking up at him through his lashes. The warm wet mouth of Eric making Dele’s toe curl as he fucked in to the older mans mouth. Eric took him like a pro, having done it plenty of times before. Dele knew, Eric loved when Dele got desperate, something Eric’s mouth always managed to make him. 

 

Eric slurped Dele down, moving up and down his length expertly his tongue swirling around the tip. He started placing light kisses and small licks all over Dele’s leaking length, making Dele squirm and whimper. All he wanted to do was move his hands down and fuck Eric’s mouth, but he couldn’t and Eric was teasing him on purpose.

 

“Eric please-” Dele pleaded. He needed more.

 

“Please what?” Eric said, licking a long stripe from the base to the tip, looking him directly in the eye.

 

“Please fuck me, I need your cock” Dele’s head might have been spinning from the pleasure in a slight delirious state, but yet he still knew the exact words to use to get Eric to do what he wanted.

 

As Dele had expected, Eric removed his mouth with a loud pop, coming up to kiss him. Dele could taste himself on Eric’s tongue. Dele felt the other man’s hard cock slide over his crack the tip ghosting over Dele’s clenching hole.

 

“Tell me how bad you want this cock” Eric whispered seductively against his lips.

 

“I want it so bad” Dele responded “Eric please” He sounded so needy, but he didn’t care. He desperately wanted Eric to fuck him. Eric continued kissing him, Dele’s hips starting to thrust, his cock in need of friction.

 

“Fuck me Eric” Dele moaned again, Eric’s hand coming up to play with Dele’s nipples. 

 

“Fuck me what?”

 

“Fuck me please” 

 

“Good boy” Eric said, finally aligning his cock with Dele’s hole. He started pushing in slowly, Dele’s walls surrounding the other man’s cock. Eric let out a low husky moan and Dele felt he wasn’t going to last long. Not with Eric moaning in his ear like that. Dele never got used to how good Eric’s cock felt inside of him, how big and how perfect it felt. His length was above average and the thickness complimenting it as well. The first time they’d done it, Eric had insisted on prepping him well, fingering him for longer than necessary, insisting that Dele needed to be well stretched. In hindsight Eric was probably right to do it, but now he was used to it, they were both used to each others bodies. The way they moved, the spots that made each other squirm, they had each other mapped out in their brains.

 

“You’re so big” Dele moaned. “Feels so good, fuck” His head was thrown back against the pillow, eyes shut and fingers pressing into his palms. The pleasure taking over. Eric pushed all the way in, hitting his sweet spot instantly. Dele couldn’t hold it back he was a moaning mess when Eric’s hips started moving faster into him.

 

“Harder Eric, Harder” Dele moaned breathless. Eric pounded his hole harder, punctuating every thrust with a deep sensual moan. Dele squeezed around Eric’s big cock, loving the feeling of losing control.

 

“You like that, you like being used?” Eric said and Dele nodded his head spinning, the pleasure almost too much. His tight hole being thrust into and used ruthlessly. He’d missed it so much. The feeling of having Eric inside of him, the feeling of him sliding in and out of his hole until he had to beg for him to stop. The filthy sounds of moans and skin to skin contact, the sound of Eric’s slick dick sliding in and out of his hole, filling the room. Oh how he’d missed it.

 

“I love it” Dele said letting out a filthy moan that resembled a porn stars. 

 

“Baby, fuck, you look so beautiful Del you have no idea, how beautiful you look” Eric said and Dele could sense the man above him was starting to lose control. His voice beginning to break and thrusts becoming more and more out of rhythm.

 

Eric’s hips continued to roll into him, the pace slowing down but the thrust equally as hard and pleasurable. Sweat was rolling down their bodies and their uneven breaths filling the beautiful portuguese room. 

 

“You’re such a good boy, taking my cock like this” Eric said, their foreheads now pressed together. 

 

“Yeah” Dele moaned, leaning in to kiss Eric. 

 

“Say it” Eric whispered.

 

“I’m a good boy” Dele repeated. Dele loved being praised, especially by Eric.

 

“You are, you’re so good to me Dele.” Eric moaned “So. Fucking. Good.” Each word punctuated by a hard thrust. He sped up the pace of his thrusts yet again. He never wanted it to stop, it felt like heaven. It felt like he had died and gone to paradise, it was that good. 

 

His neglected cock pressed between their bodies and all Dele wanted to do was to get himself off but he couldn’t, so he wrapped his legs around Eric’s waist again, pulling his body closer to his. His dick slid between them and Dele could feel his orgasm build up. The combination of his cock and his hole being pounded proving to be too much. 

 

“Eric” Dele said, his voice hoarse and out of breath. “Eric I’m gonna cum” 

 

“Cum for me Del” Eic said taking Dele’s cock in his hand. His fist moving up and down his shaft. The movements matching the thrusts. 

 

Soon after Dele came all over Eric’s fist. His thighs shaking, head spinning and toes curling. It was the best orgasm Dele had had in a long while. Soon after he felt an Eric’s rhythm come to a halt as an explosion of cum shot inside him. It was followed by Eric’s low growling moans. Hard and slow thrusts riding out his orgasm.  

 

Eric lowered himself on top of Dele, hands coming up to untie the material over Dele’s wrist. Their breathing still uneven, trying to find a pattern back. Eric threw the tie on the bedroom floor. Dele’s arms came down, wrapping themself around Eric’s back. Eric slid out of him slowly and Dele winced, still sensitive. He felt dripples of cum run down his thigh, he felt dirty in the most incredible type of way. Eric settled himself beside Dele and brought the boy close to him.

 

They laid there, splayed out on the bed, their naked bodies pressed together and the sheet tangled around their legs. Dele nuzzled his face in the crook of Eric’s neck, the light summer breeze creeping in from the open window. The curtains blowing in an almost mesmerizing way. He felt his body relax and his mind unwind from everything. For the first time in weeks, maybe even months, he felt completely at ease. They laid there for a while listening to the wind, feeling Eric’s heart beat against his.

 

“Thank you” Dele heard himself say. He was so grateful for everything Eric had done for him. Not just the trip, it was more than that. He loved to banter Eric he loved to wind him up, but he needed Eric to know just how much he cared about him. He was sure Eric already knew it but he wanted to tell him. He had a hard time with words and confessing feelings. He didn’t do it often. Mostly because he found it hard to open up to someone, to trust them to completely give himself over to someone. Yet, Eric had managed to make him do exactly that. It took him a while to realise it and even longer to act but he did it and one year later here they were. He couldn’t be happier.

 

“For what”

 

“For all this, for always being there for me when I need you, for not giving up on me. I know I do stupid shit and I know I annoy the crap out of you at times, but-” Dele took a deep breath, his fingers playing with a loose thread on the duvet. “I don’t know, I suck at words, I just want you to know I really appreciate all that you’ve done for me” Dele continued. 

 

“I love you” Dele mumbled quietly.

 

“Huh?” Eric said, finger hooking under Dele’s chin making him look him in the eye.

 

“You’re really going to make me say it again” Dele smiled moving closer to Eric. Because, of course Eric would make him do that.

 

“Yeah that’s exactly what I’m going to do” Eric whispered against Dele’s lips, leaning in close before catching his lips.

 

“I love you Eric Dier”

 

“And I love you Dele”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments pleasee<3 and if you'd like to read more of this pairing (cus I may or may not be writing a friends to lovers one, shhh) Also if you want to read more smut I just updated my Trent/Virgil fic (Porto.) and it's very smutty. Sorry Jesus.


End file.
